Entre Cousins
by elinska
Summary: Shigure met vraiment la pagaille dès qu'il le peu, et ce fut petites transformations. Un rat, un chat et un boeuf. Rien d'autre et jamais ils n'auraient pu penser finir ensemble, tous trois. YukixKyoxHaru, pas de scènes... Et j'en dis pas plus   "


**Bonjour ! **

**Pour ceux qui me connaissent, non je ne suis pas morte, pour les autres, oui j'existe !**

**Comme promis, mon cher Eric Clutter (Désolée pour la faute l'autre fois "), ton Treesome-Fruit-Basketeux, spéacial YukixKyoxHaru, n'étant pas experte de Fruit Basket et encore moins des Treesomes, j'espère que ça TE PLAIRA =D**

* * *

La pluie tombait à grosse goutte autour de la maison de Shigure. Un chat orange regardait l'eau venir s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sonore pour ses oreilles. Trempé de haut en bas, il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. A côté de lui, un minuscule rat, reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration, mouillé lui aussi et à leur droite, un bœuf, loin d'être sec assoupit. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient comme ça, immobiles, regardant la pluie et l'un d'entre eux commençais sérieusement à s'inquiéter de se revoir un jour humain s'il restait dehors une minute de plus.

Haru, Yuki et Kyo s'était transformés par une maladresse de Tohru qui leur était « tombée » dessus alors que Shigure voulait l'emmener on ne savait où. Devrais-je dire et Shigure l'avait malencontreusement poussé sur eux. A ce moment, Haru dormait sous la pluie, fatigué après s'être perdu dans les bois et Yuki avait obligé Kyo pour qu'il l'aide à le rentrer avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Shigure et Tohru pour la surveiller du pervers qui l'accompagnait. Cet à cet endroit que survint l'accident, résultat, Yuki avait faillit se noyer dans une flaque d'eau un peu trop profonde, Kyo s'était presque évanoui par la transformation et le mauvais temps qui agissait sur son métabolisme et Haru, ben… était resté endormi. Et bien sûr, Shigure en avait profité pour embarquer Tohru avec elle, profitant de la pagaille qu'il avait occasionné.

Les minutes avaient passées, sans qu'ils ne redeviennent humains. Kyo lâcha le premier et s'écroula dans un bruit mat sur les lattes de bois. De nouvelles minutes s'égrenèrent et, ne retrouvant toujours pas son apparence d'origine, ses instincts animaux prirent le dessus quand, dans un couinement sonore, il éternua pour la dixième fois. Le rat en lui, cherchant une source de chaleur, alla se blottir contre le flanc du chat roux et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Du même manque de chaleur, Haru se réveilla peu après, ouvrant paresseusement un œil, puis un autre, étirant longuement ses quatre pattes avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était victime de sa malédiction et que ses cousins étaient dans la même impasse. Il s'inquiéta de l'état de Yuki, oubliant presque Kyo et se demanda se qu'il devait faire. Il envisagea d'attendre sa métamorphose mais il choisit de rentrer dans la maison de Shigure car il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps lui non plus. Avec la grâce d'un éléphant drogué, il se leva, tangua dangereusement quelques instant avant de retrouver un équilibre et de s'approcher de la porte coulissant. A l'aide de son sabot, il arriva tant bien que mal à créer une ouverture suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse passer. Hissant Yuki sur son museau et prenant le corps immobile de Kyo par la peau du cou entre ses dents, il entra, les posa au sol avant de refermer la porte.

Le bœuf envisagea l'espace d'un instant de monter Yuki à l'étage, lui qui avait une santé fragile, mais se ravisa au vue de son manque cruel d'équilibre à ce moment. Il s'allongea près du petit rat et observa le chat étalé un peu plus loin. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il tendit le cou pour le ramener vers eux. Les logeant au niveau de sa clavicule, il resta éveillé un petit moment, regardant affectueusement Yuki et Kyo pour une raison inconnue et finit par s'endormir, fatigué.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, ayant retrouvé leur apparence humaine et Yuki fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Bizarrement, à par les deux présences étrangères squattant son espace vital, il se sentait bien, chose remarquable pour lui qui détestait se réveiller. Tournant lentement la tête sur la droite, il aperçut la tête rousse de son idiot de cousin et, répétant la même action, mais de l'autre côté, il vit celle, bicolore de Hatsuharu. Repensant à leur transformation « accidentelle », il ne s'en formalisa pas et essaya de se relever, vite arrêté par deux bras en travers de son torse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il trouve à qui appartenaient ces bras et rougit en s'apercevant de leur nudité et du fait qu'ils étaient… serrés contre lui. Finalement, il se recoucha, intrigué par cette nouvelle sensation qui naissait en lui à ce moment, l'empêchant de penser normalement.

Haru fut tiré du sommeil par un mouvement à sa droite, et, instinctivement, il se rapprocha de sa source de chaleur, le tenant entre son bras. Réalisant alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple couverture qu'il avait avec lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur Yuki. Ce dernier rouge comme jamais, fixant résolument le plafond, mordillant nerveusement, et sans s'en rendre compte, sa lèvre inférieure. Le possesseur du bœuf ne pu se retenir et vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de Yuki, doucement, sans dépasser aucune limite et sourit intensément, comme un enfant prit en faute. Le garçon au yeux améthystes, au début troublé, se laissa aller à ce nouveau sentiment et répondit d'un sourire tout aussi éclatant. Prenant cela comme un accord, toujours d'un bras, il rapprocha le corps de son cousin vers le lui. Mais fut aisément stoppé dans son action par un autre bras, plus fort que le sien et s'attira un grondement malveillant et un œil aussi noir que mal réveillé. Kyo avait ouvert paresseusement les yeux après que sa couverture se soit fait embarquée il ne savait où et, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur partageuse, du moins, pour l'instant… Avisant la situation, il mit quelques minutes à mettre les informations suivantes dans l'ordre : Yuki (que-ce que cet idiot foutait dans son pieux d'abord ?), Haru (et lui ? il s'prend pour qui ?), le sol, (genre… pourquoi il dormait par terre ?), froid (merde… depuis quand il dormait à poil ?), Yuki et Haru (double merde… pourquoi ils sont à poil dans Son lit ?) , le sol (c'est vrai, il pionçait par terre), chaud. Etonnamment chaud, même… Il y a deux minutes, il avait froid et là il se croyait dans un source d'eau chaude mais sans l'eau… Comprenant enfin sa situation, il voulu se reculer mais une poigne ferme l'en empêcha, tenant sa main et un bras vint s'enrouler derrière sa nuque, provoquant des frisson incontrôlables chez lui. Le bras de Yuki qui le fixait, si bien qu'il en fut gêné et pas totalement prit au dépourvu quand le rat vint l'embrasse tendrement, timidement. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps et Kyo eut l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, leur donnant un unique moment. Haru effleura les doigts de Kyo de sa bouche avant de continuer de jouer avec leur doigts tandis que son autre main caressait affectueusement les cheveux du rat. Ce dernier, logé entre les deux jeunes hommes, ne bougeait pas, se calant encore plus contre le chat qui tenait fermement la taille d'Haru pour le rapprocher d'eux.

Oui, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour leur donner un moment unique, à eux trois, sans personne d'autre pour interférer dans les nouveaux sentiments qui prenaient place dans leur cœurs.

* * *

Yuki se réveilla en sursaut. Bien qu'il n'ait pas fait de cauchemar, il se réveilla brusquement suite à des caresses sur son corps. Il aperçut facilement un certain cousin roux qui traçait distraitement des cercles sur son ventre. Le chat était couché entre les jambes de Yuki, dos à lui et avait plié son bras en arrière, venant toucher la peau pâle de Yuki. Même s'il n'était pas du matin, il devait avouer que se genre de réveil n'était pas déplaisant et laissa son cousin poursuivre son manège. Depuis la scène de son rêve, ils n'avaient cessés de repousser les barrières des relations que des cousins pouvaient avoir entre eux et, il avait finit par apprendre plusieurs choses sur Kyo et Haru. Ce dernier dormait sagement, pressé contre le corps du possesseur du rat. Perdu dans la contemplation de jeune homme il retint de justesse un gémissement quand son cousin se retourna, se mit sur les coudes, toujours entre les jambes de Yuki. Inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient tous nu et que, par conséquent, le sexe de Yuki se trouvait juste devant le nez de Kyo qui arborait en sourire, malicieux, soufflant calmement sur la verge de son cousin. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se relever pour échapper à une torture proche mais Haru, réveillé depuis que Kyo s'était tourné, n'entendait pas ça de la même oreille et maintint fermement Yuki contre le matelas, l'empêchant le fuir.

L'une des choses que Yuko avait apprit sur Kyo et Haru était qu'ils aimaient particulièrement _le_ faire au réveil et que souvent, leur victime attitrée, c'était lui…

* * *

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Cyao !**


End file.
